Lifeline
by GoldxxSunlight
Summary: It was a perfect night for Bella Swann until the dead wasn't so dead anymore. That's right zombies! Rated T
1. All Dolled Up

**Lifeline**

I, sixteen year old Bella Swan, woke up one Sunday morning to the sun which was unusual for the small town of Forks. I slowly swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stretched. I stood up and went to the bathroom. It was quiet in the two bedroom house, Charlie probably wasn't up yet. Today was his fishing day with Henry.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked in the mirror. Major bed head! Besides that I liked what I saw. My hair was a mahogany with a hint of blonde. Edward had said it was unnecessary to highlight my hair but I want to make look cute. My skin was pale, but rosy. My eyes were a deep chocolate brown, which had many depths so I'd been told so many times.

I ran my hand through my unruly hair and went to start the water. In about two minutes the water was perfect. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. It felt amazing on my skin, kind of like mini fireworks. I put the shampoo I had squirted into my hand, and rubbed it all over my head. I washed my body and stepped out of the shower. I took a towel and wrapped it around my body.

I dried myself off and walked over to my room with the towel wrapped around me. I dropped the towel and went to my closet and put on bra and panties. I turned to my clothes and looked for some clothes to wear. Since I assumed that it was warm I decided on a pair of black jean shorts and a green polo. I looked at myself in the mirror. I like the way it looked, cute and chic.

I turned around and saw a present on my bed. I walked over to my bed and picked up the present. The tag read;_ To: Bella From: Edward, Happy Anniversary. _I smiled to myself and thought how lucky I was to have such a good boyfriend.I unwrapped the rectangular package and untied the bow. It was a little box and a card. I looked at the card first. The card had a heart on the front and read "To my sweetheart." I opened the card and skipped the printed words and started to read Edward's handwriting. "_Dear Bella, I hope you have fun with Alice and Rose. I can't wait to see you tonight. Love Edward XOXO"_

I collapsed on the bed and sighed, it was official I had the best boyfriend ever. Edward and I were going to Seattle the weekend, something that Charlie had, at first, been dead set against. After Edward had sweet talked him a little he gave in. Before tonight though, Alice and Rosaline and I were going to go shopping at the mall in Port Angeles. I was not exactly looking forward to shopping, but I knew that Alice would be upset if I didn't let her drag me around like a rag doll for a couple hours. More than be dragged around I was dreading the makeover session.

I sat up and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read seven-thirty, that meant I had an hour to get my stuff together, get breakfast for me and Charlie and would need some time to get to the Cullen's house. It wasn't a particularly a long drive if your car went over sixty-five mph, I however did not own a car that did that. I present would have to wait until later. I set it down on my purse so I could grab it later. This is one of the rare times that I actually carry a purse. I walked out of my room. The house was still very quiet, I figured that Charlie must be sleeping in, just then I heard feet hit the floor. Charlie was up.

I started down the stairs to get breakfast ready. I stepped out onto the landing that led into the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards to see what we had. As soon as I was back from Seattle I would have to go grocery shopping. I decided on some ego waffles, eggs, and sausage. I popped the waffles in the toaster and started up the stove to cook the eggs and sausage. After twenty-five minutes the table was set and the food was cooked. That meant I had thirty minutes to eat, get ready and get to the Cullen house.

I didn't wait for Charlie to come downstairs to eat. I got done and went back up to my room and heard Charlie in the shower, it sounded like he was singing a Beatles song. I walked into my room and looked around for what I need. I grabbed my purse, some money off my desk, and the box Edward gave me. I looked once around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten something. I turned off the lights and shut the door deciding I had everything I needed. I headed downstairs again and grabbed my keys off the hook in the kitchen and started towards the living room.

"Bella," It was Charlie's voice, "I want to talk to you." I need to go, but if I just left then Charlie would be mad and I would hear about it later. So I walked back into the kitchen drumming my fingers impatiently. "Bella I need to talk to you about….. Umm, stuff that is uncomfortable, but it has to be said, sooo"

"Dad, I've already had the sex talk like five years ago." I said to him which after which he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, that makes this so much easier. Have fun Hun, and be safe." Charlie said standing up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I will dad, I promise." I said and turned to leave. I walked out the door and stepped into the cab.

It was cold outside not like I expected, but that was to be expected since first; Forks was always somewhat cold and second; it was late November. I turned on the heat and started to pull out of the driveway. Charlie watched me from the window. I didn't care tough. I drove down the street and towards the highway. I turned on the radio as I turned onto the highway. I always missed the turn to the Cullen house, so I was scanning the road for a small opening. That's when I saw something. I looked again and saw Emmett. He was standing on the side of the road looking at my truck.

I slowed down to stop and pulled over to the shoulder. He ran over to my truck and opened my door. "Hey Bella, "He said climbing into my truck and pushing me into the passenger seat, "Edward sent me he said you would miss the turn, so he told me to find you."

"Why didn't he come?" I asked a little disappointed.

"He's hunting now so he won't have to this weekend." He said.

I sat back in the seat and let the music over take me. It was no use arguing with a vampire. Emmett suddenly turned on to a nearly invisible road. If I would have been driving I would have missed it. I knew it was a long driveway, but today it felt longer. This is probably because I was dreading the shopping day. Alice had said she would buy everything and since the Cullen's were billionaires, I believed her. I hated when they bought her stuff she liked being self-sufficient. The door slamming brought me back to reality. We were at the Cullen house. The house never ceased to amaze me; it looked like it was mad from glass and looked like a raindrop could break it.

I looked at the door and saw Esme coming to meet me. She looked so pretty in her orange sun-dress; it really complimented her brown hair and golden eyes which was similar in all vampires. Carlisle was at work and wouldn't be home until me and Edward were gone. Esme came over to me and embraced me in a warm hug, the kind of hug that made me miss my mother. She let go when Alice came up behind her and started to talk.

"Are you excited Bella? We are going to get so many cute clothes. Rose is getting ready then we will leave, does that sound ok?" Alice spoke all in one breath.

"Yea it's fine." I said, honestly the longer Rose took the better. My luck would no grant me that however. Just when we got into the house Rose came bounding down the steps. "Ok I'm ready to go." She almost sang. It still amazed me why it took Rose so long to get ready she was already so pretty and it seemed like it's impossible for her to be any prettier.

"Ok Bella lets go. We have to be back by five. You and Edward are going to diner at seven and then you're going to The London in Seattle…" Alice said pulling me towards the garage door. I wondered whose car we were taking, Rosalie's red convertible or Alice yellow Porsche. I turned out we were talking the Porsche, "suitcase and a dress. How does that sound Bella?"

"Ummm… that sounds fine." I had no clue what was being said, but I would find out later. I climbed into the back of the car and looked out the window. The scenery was moving too fast to make anything out. I couldn't tell if I saw a cow or a tree.

"Where do we go first, Victoria's Secret or Vanity?" Alice asked.

"I think we should go to Victoria's Secret last and American Eagle first." Rose answered.

"Excuse me but why are we going to Victoria's Secret?" I piped up.

"You'll see Bella." Rose smiled and looked away I could not imagine what they have in mind. I continued to look out the window and tried to make out some of my surroundings. It didn't seem like it took us an hour to get to Port Angeles, but it did. Alice parked the car and we all got out. It didn't take us very long to get inside the mall. I had no clue where I was going but Alice and Rosalie didn't even need a map. In no time we were at American Eagle. Alice made me try on polo's, jeans, T-shirts, you name it I put it on.

After they decided on buying six polo's, seven jeans and a hat and a scarf set we left spending around three hundred dollars!!!!!!! We came to the next store that was right next door. We walked into Vanity and I went through the same process. That routine went on for what seemed like forever. We went into every store and finally we came to Debs. I tried after dress after dress and it was down to a lacey black one and a salmon full length one.

"Come on Bella you look gorgeous in both. Let us buy both of them, please, please, please Bella." Alice whined.

"No, you can't spend a thousand dollars on me. Choose one dress." I said.

"Bella, we can and we will just watch us. Now we are going to buy you both of these dresses and you are going to be happy about it." Rose folded her arms and gave me a death stare.

"Rose please." It was me turn to beg.

"No let's go." She grabbed both the dresses out of my hand and started to walk towards the cahier. The girl, who seemed to be about my age wrung up the dresses. 542 DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!! How could they spend that much. They had already spent over the thousand dollar range and we weren't done. Rose and Alice started to drag me into Victoria's Secret. I was not looking forward to going in here.

How many bras can one store have? It seemed like I had tried on a thousand. They also had me try on lingerie and I had no clue what they liked and didn't. I hoped they would stop soon. My prayer was answered.

"Bella we're going to ring us up, you go get changed, ok?" Alice asked.

"Fine." I said it was 3:50 according to the clock on the wall. If Edward was coming at seven, what were Alice and Rose going to do for two hours? I shuddered just thinking about it. Alice skipped over to my side, while Rose went to the car so we could load up the shopping bags. Finally we were driving down the highway back towards Forks. It was mildly uncomfortable in the backseat since not all of the bags fit in the trunk and we had to put some in the seat. We had over twenty bags, and it was more than enough. We turned on the radio and started to sing to some random song.

It felt like fifteen minutes and we were in Forks It had gotten stormy and was raining rather heavily. The rain did not stop Alice from going 100 mph. She started to slow down and for a second I thought it was because of the rain, but she made a turn and I realized that we had reached Cullen drive. The driveway twisted which sent a bunch of bags into my lap. I pushed them away and into the seat next to me. We stopped in front of the house. I got out of the car and grabbed like seven on my way. Esme and to my surprise Carlisle came out to help. He must have got off early.

I took the "like" seven bags into the house and dumped them on the floor. I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was good to relax and sit. I had been standing for so long it felt like my legs were jello. The relaxation was short-lived though. Almost as soon as I sat down, Alice was pulling me up the stairs. She turned to the left and went down the hall to her room. As soon as I entered the room it was apparent what they were going to do.

The room was full of hair supplies and make-up. I had known that's what they were going to do, but this was ten times worse. Alice pushed me into a chair and Rose started to mess with my hair.

"How about something like this, Alice." Rose asked moving my hair to show what she meant. Alice shook her head.

"Here let me show you a picture." Rose let go if my hair and went over to where Alice was to look at the magazine.

"Perfect! I'll get started." Rosalie moved back over to me. She plugged in a straitener and a curling iron.

She started to pull my hair and straiten it. At the same time Alice was powdering my face with some weird stuff that made me want to sneeze. I had no idea how long this was going to last, but I did know it would take awhile. I tried to sit as still as possible, but every couple of minutes my butt would fall asleep and I would fidget. After what seemed like forever they allowed me to stand, but not look in the mirror. They steered me over to the closet where all the clothes we just bought were. Alice went over to a hanger and got the black dress. Rose got jewelry and hair accessories while Alice helped me step into the dress.

Finally after two hours I was allowed in the mirror. It was amazing! My make-up brought out my eyes and my hair was curly and it framed my face.

"We better get downstairs before Edward has a heart attack." Alice laughed.

EDWARD! I was so nervous my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall and there I saw him sitting on the couch. He turned around and…


	2. Suprise!

Lifeline Chapter 2

He turned around and saw me coming down the stairs. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. I loved when he smiled like that his whole face just lit up. I smiled back knowing mine was not as brilliant as his. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. He was cold but at that moment he felt hot. We separated and I looked into his eyes. The same beautiful gold I loved so much.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I was sure I was blushing.

"I hate to break this up," Alive was saying while pushing me and Edward, "but you need to get to Seattle."

"We're moving, Alice." Edward said, while we were being pushed towards the garage door. We walked over to the silver Volvo. Edward opened my door and I got into the seat. Edward shut my door and I turned around to look in the back of the car and saw three suitcases. I wondered how Alice and Rose fit all those clothed plus Edwards's clothes in three suitcases. About the same time Edward had opened his door and was sliding into the seat. He rolled the windows sown so we could see his family waving goodbye.

"Have fun kids." Esme said. I thought to myself if vampires could cry she would be sobbing. She was waving and holding onto Carlisle, who to my surprise was home from work. He must have gotten there when Rose and Alice made me their personal Barbie doll. He was also still in his lab coat.

"Remember Edward; if anything goes wrong just call me." Carlisle said.

"I will dad, but what's the worst that could happen." Edward smirked.

"In our family, a lot. Have fun and see you later." Carlisle smiled and waved at us. Edward started to back out and we were meet by a choir of goodbyes. I looked over at Edward and he gave me a smile. He turned around to look out the rearview window. We were slowly backing out of the garage and into the driveway. As soon as the hood of the car cleared the wall of the garage, Edward whipped the car around to face down the driveway. We both turned around and waved at everyone then we were off. Edward reached over a held my hand. Little shocks of electricity shot through my body. My hand felt as if it were of fire. Even though his hands were like ice. I thought about this and smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward smirked looking over at me. "You know I can't read your mind."

"Edward would you keep your eyes on the road. If you must know I was thinking about fire and ice. How I'm warm and your cold." I looked over at him. He was laughing, not hard laughing more like chuckling.

"Bella, I love you." I could feel myself blushing. He always makes me blush. He smiled my favorite smile and started to caress my hand. We drove down the highway going about 85! I hated when he would drive this fast. Even though he was a vampire and had faster reflexes than me, I was afraid he would crash. If I had said something he would have just laughed and speed up. I looked out the window and saw a sign that said "Seattle 5 miles." WOW! Time had flown by and I hadn't said more than ten words to Edward. So I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Are you excited?" I mentally slapped myself after I said it.

"Bella, I am more than excited. I can't wait another minute." He smiled at me and I immediately felt better. "What's more important is if you're excited."

"Works can't describe it. I've ever felt this excited about anything before." This was true. The only thing that even came close to being this exciting was when I moved from Arizona to Forks, or cliff diving.

"This is our exit." Edward said and he started to turn the car onto the exit ramp. We pulled up to the toll gate and Edward handed her the money and gave her smile. I swear she was going to faint. I gave her a stern stare and Edward drove off.

It was only a five minute drive from the toll gate to the hotel. Edward drove around looking for a place to park, never letting go of my hand. We finally found a place and he was out of the car.

"Wait right here." He said and went to find a bellhop. It was only three suitcases, why couldn't we just carry them? Edward came back, bellhop in tow pushing a dolly. It soon became clear why we couldn't carry our suitcase. There was about seven of them all together. Edward dismissed the bellhop and took the dolly. He held my hand as we walked into the huge hotel. We found the front desk and walk towards it. Luckily there was no line except for the couple in front of us. It seemed to me the man was trying to correct something, but the receptionist was arguing with him.

"No it's not ok! You gave our room away to someone, because we were walking in the door thirty seconds late!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but all I have left is the penthouse suite and they should be here any minute to claim their room."

"Well that's just great!" The man continues to argue while the young woman turned around to talk to us.

"I'm so sorry about him," she said. She had dirty blonde hair, bright green eyed and a very petite frame, I mean less than five foot which was cute because the man was about 6'3", "he's just mad because it's our four year anniversary and all our friends got their rooms, but they gave ours away. Oh, and by the way I'm Selina."

"Nice to meet you Selina, I'm Edward and this is Bella. I think I can help you don't mind." Edward said. I noticed for the first time since I meet Edward, Selina did not look like she was envious of me, she looked like she wasn't even attracted to him. I really liked that. Edward was walking up to the receptionist and was talking to her about something.

"Sorry about this, Cole sometimes loses his temper over small things. I wish he wouldn't but he just can't help it." Selina sighed and glanced at who I assumed was Cole.

"I understand, Edward has those times to." I said thinking back to James. I saw Edward a Cole walking back towards us and Cole had a huge smile on his face. He ran up to Selina and picked her up off the ground and spun her around and kissed her.

"Selina, you'll never guess what happened!" Cole seemed really excited.

"What Cole?" Selina asked eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Edward here," he said patting Edward on the back, "talked the manager to let us stay in their room for free!"

"Where will they sleep?" Selina questioned.

"We will sleep in the other room in the suite." Edward said.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Selina said hugging Cole.

"This will be fun." I said.

"Well then, let's go." Edward said putting he hand on my waist and leading me towards the elevator. All four of us got in and Edward pressed the 23rd floor button. The elevator started to move upwards toward our floor. Selina and Cole were talking, but I thought it was rude to listen to their conversation. Beep! Beep! Beep! We keep going up. Edward had moved his arm from around my waist and took my hand instead so he could grab the trolley.

"I'm so excited that we get to stay in the same room as you guys. Thank you so much." Squealed Selina Cole smiled and rolled his eyes. Edward shrugged and the door to the elevator opened. Cole gave Selina the key and told her to go unlock the door and Edward and he would get the luggage. Selina and I stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse suite.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Selina said walking from room to room. This place was huge. Just then the elevator opened and Edward and Cole walked in. Cole went in the direction that Selina did following her voice. Edward stopped next to me.

"Bella are you alright? You look really pale like something is wrong." He put his hand on my forehead and stared at me.

"I'm fine Edward," I said, "I have this strange feeling that something's not right. Like something bad is going to happen."

"Bella you are with me. I promise no one will ever hurt you. No one! If they even come close to touching you I will personally rip them to shreds. After all I am a vampire." He took my hand in his and started to walk towards the room. He stopped though and turned and looked at me. He leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the cheek." I promise."

He opened the door and I walked inside. This place reminded me of the Cullen house just a little bit smaller. The windows were huge and right off the bat I noticed that there were six doors in the living room. How big was this place? I followed Edward over to a door on the left side of the room. He took my hand again and led me into the room. The bedroom was the biggest bedroom I had ever seen. The bed was like three of my beds. There was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and three doors.

"Two closest and a bathroom." Edward said, "I had a feeling Alice wouldn't let you pack light."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Your right, she must think her brothers a mule or something."

"Ha Ha, very funny Bella," He shot me that crooked smile of his and I blushed, "You better get changed we have a dinner reservation at nine that you don't want to miss." Edward walked into one of the closest with my stuff a came out and gestured for me to go in a change. I walked in a door shut behind me. I went over to my suitcase and opened one to see what I had. I dug through the suitcase and pulled out the black and salmon dress. I looked at the two and finally decided on the black one. I slipped it on over my head and zipped the side. I went over to the bags and dug around looking for shoes and pantyhose. I found them and went for the door that I hoped was to the bathroom. It was. I grabbed my curling iron and some make-up and started to fix some of the stuff that had been messed up on the car ride. A curl here a touch of lipstick there and looked just like Alice and Rose wanted me to. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30. I had to get ready to go.

I went back into the closet and grabbed some black heels. I slipped them on my feet and opened the door that went into the bedroom. I walked in and Edward was waiting on the bed with a black Tux on. He smiled at me and got up and came over and gave me a kiss. He took my hand in his and led me out of the room.

"You look absolutely stunning." Edward said. I could tell I was blushing like crazy and he was smiling at me.

"Well you clean up very nice." I said back to him.

"Hey, Cole and Selina, we're leaving try not to tear the place up." Edward yelled as we walked towards the elevator. Edward held my hand all the way down to the lobby. When we got to the lobby I noticed a girl starring at me and Edward. My blood began to rise and I was getting angry. No, I was not jealous. I took a couple deep breaths to calm down. Edward squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, she's too cocky. She's thinking of that she's prettier than you and I'll dump you for her. We both know that's never going to happen." Edward stopped and gave me a passionate kiss. After we separated I looked at the girl. She was walking towards us.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Cameron and I was wondering if you wanted to get some Avon?" She said flipping her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes keep going between me and Edward.

"No thanks." Edward said and grabbed my waist and we walked away. We got outside and Edward started to laugh and say how dumb she was. I wasn't sure; she did seem prettier than I am. We went to the Volvo and Edward opened the door for me to get in. He closed the door and walked around the driver's side. He got in the car and pulled out. The restaurant was only down the street so it didn't take long to get there. We got there in about three minutes. He again got out of the car and walked over to my door. He opened my door. "Here we are at the Mamma Melina Ristorante.

"Wow! This place looks really expensive." I said. It was French and huge. Edward shut the door and came and took my waist. We walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a hostess.

"Hi, welcome to Mamma Melina Ristorante, how many?" The hostess looked to be in her mid-thirties. She was tall and her hair had some gray in it.

"I made a reservation under the name Cullen." Edward said looking down at me smiling. I know I must have blushed.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen your table is right this way. Follow me." Edward and I followed her to a secluded table on the terrace. "Can I get you guys anything to drink."

"Water" I said knowing that Edward wasn't going to drink it. We sat down and talked for a little bit then our water came and they asked if we wanted an appetizer.

"We will have the Brochette al Pomodoro, please." Edward said handing her the menu and looking at me.

The dinner was romantic and amazing. Edward had to throw some of his food in the trash to make it look like he was eating it. I had eaten a small Cesar salad, Pollo Parmigiana and for dessert I and Edward "shared" a Culore DiCioccolate. Edward had pretended to eat Scampi all Griglia. We were driving back to the hotel now and I was tired and closed my eyes. Edward then took my hand my hand and held it. I snuck a peed at Edward and the clock. It was 11:30. Wow we had been out late.

I closed my eyes and felt the car stop. I heard one door close and almost at the same time another one open. Edward picked me up and closed my door behind him. He walked into where I assumed the lobby was. He hit a button and I heard a ding. I was too tired to care. I felt myself moving up. Another ding. Edward stepped out of the elevator and to our room. He opened the door. He laid me on the bed and I felt him slid some pants under the dress and he put a shirt on over the dress. He unzipped it and pulled it off me. He laid down next to me.

I woke up later to screams. Edward had gotten up and ran to see what it was going on. I was wide awake now because I heard screams everywhere. Edwards's phone was ringing on the nightstand. I crawled over and grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. It was Alice so I hit talk.

"Bella, Bella! It's Alice be careful they are there!" Alice screamed

"Who's here?" I asked obviously unaware of what in the world was going on.

"Zombies!"


End file.
